Angel of Hell
by Trent'sGirl
Summary: Joe is not the nice and care man everybody knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own digimon. I am using the English names because I can't say the Japanese names. I own Amnethyst Hayashi. Amnethyst have long black hair with ice blue highlights, ice blue eyes and a black hair fairy wearing a white tank top and gray mini skirt. Fairy tattoo outfit inspire by season one.**_

I was sitting on my white couch praying that devil don't show up. That devil is my boyfriend Joe Kido. When people are around, he's sweet and helpful. There was a knock on the brown door. My blood turn cold when I heard his video yelling though the door. "Hurry the fuck up, whore!" I ran to the door and open the door. He push me hard against to wall and throw a 14 years old, short blond hair wearing a pink tank top and black skin jeans. I walked over to her and grab her arm as she started to wake up. He turn off the light and walked over to us. He started unbutton her jeans as she scream, "Stop, stop!" Before me or her knew it, he was pump in and out of her. After ten minutes, he scream my name. I drop her arms as he got up. Blood was pouring from her flower. "Get out of here and forget what has happen or die." I whisper. She put on her panties and jeans and ran out of the house.

Joe picked me up and throw my back against the ice blue kitchen counter and kissed up and down my neck roughly. "Joe, stop please." I begged. He hit me across the face knocking me to the floor. He got on top of me. He pull me black t-shirt and pink sport bra. He flip me over on back. He bitted each one of my nipples. He rip me white jogging pants and blue boy shorts. He kick me in my stomach. "Beg bitch or have you throat cut out." He said as he pull out his shirt. I got on my hands and knees. I crawled over to him. "Please Mater Joe, take me." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. He throw me on my white and ice blue bed. He get in-between my legs and plowed into me. He pumping in and out until he scream my name at the top of his lungs. Before my senses came back, Joe was dressed and gone.

A little thing walk into my room. "Amnethyst, you need to tell some one. It don't need to be an adult, it could be some body who could help you." It said. I turn on the lamp and saw Gomamon standing in the door. "Who going to help me and not kill him or call the cops?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "I know some one. If you will meet him." He said. I nodded my head. He turn off the lamp and left to use the phone. I thanked the gods for my parents giving my own place then fell asleep.

_**That was chapter 1. I like Joe it just this came to me in a dream. I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon. And thanx to my best friend who like a sister to my from helping me find the main character name. If you want to bitch about it. DON'T COMMENT.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 was stort. sorry. This one will be long.**_

"Amnethyst, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Gomamom shaking my wake. "Should you be will Joe right now?" I said as I went to my dress to get some thing to wear. "Some one got to be here to my sure you go talk to my friend." He said. I picked out a ice blue tank top, pair of black jeans and a pair of ice blue open-top flats. I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I looked down at my body. _Great I have a burses on my stomach, left arm and hip. He could of done worst. _I stated to cry as I remember the one time he rape me. _His knife cut the front as my white shirt and brown skirt. I ran from him as my all my clothes fell off. He caught up with me and put his knife in my low back. As he pulled it out, he impel my woman hood. He kept making cuts on my body as he fuck me. As he moaned my name, he cut a line my back. _"Amnethyst!" Gomamon yelling woke my out of my thoughts. I got out and got dress. "Gomamon, you need to get in my purse." I said as I walked in to the living room. Gomamon jump in my black purse. His head out of it and we left.

We stood outside a white door on the three of an apartment complex. I knock on the door. A 16 year old blond hair boy wearing black jeans and a pink apron answer it. "Hey, Gomamon and friend. Sorry, I was cooking lunch for me and Gabumon. A come in." We walked in. "Hey." A white and blue thing said. The boy and I sat down on the couch while, Gomamon and I guessing Gabumon walked in to the kitchen to finish the food.

"So what wrong? And my name Matt." Matt said. "I've been abu.." I just broke down crying. "You can tell me anything." he said "I've beeeeen abusssse and rapppppeeee by your frieeeeeennnd Joe." I said. "Do you love him?" He asked. "Yes with all my heart and soul." I answer. "That all I needed to heard. Me and you will handle this no cop or adults." He said. I nodded my head. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. How long have all this going on?" He asked. "Two years." I answer. "Matt, foods done." The two digimon yelled.

We went in to the kitchen and ate. "Me and you didn't meet, I'm Gabumon." Gabumon said. "Now that I think about it. What is your name?" Matt asked. "My name is Amnethyst. Amnethyst Hayashi." I said. "So Amnethyst, no I'm not hitting on you, would you like to stay the night here?" he asked. " Sure but two questions. One, why and two do you have something I could sleep in because he there waiting for me?" I asked. "Yes and like you said he there." He said. I ran and hug him.

I change my clothes. We talked and watched movies then when to bed. I had me first good night sleep in two years.

_**That is chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as able. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Taiwan, Happy Bodhi Day. And if I forget one have a happy one. Comment please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you had a good holiday. Chapter 3 **_

I woke up by two male voices in the living room. I pull the cover off and walked in there. Matt and I guess his younger brother talking. I just stood there and listen. "Tk, listen, she not my girlfriend." Matt said. "Then, why is she?" Tk said. "I can tell you." Matt yelled. "First, you don't tell me your bi. Now you have a girl in Dad's house alone but she not your girlfriend. Your mad because I don't believe you." Tk yelled. "Matt, you can tell him." I said. I went to the kitchen as Matt told him the story.

"Are you okay?" Tk ask as Matt and him walked to me. I was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door. I froze when I heard the devil's voices at the door. "Is Amnethyst here?" The devil asked. "Joe drop the act. I know, Tk knows and you are not getting her." Matt said. The devil quietly pull out a white gun. He push Matt in and closed the door.

"I told that whore everyone she tells die so good bye." The devil said. Matt punch him to the ground as Tk ran to the phone. The devil jump Matt. Punches, blood, kicks, and slaps all over the places. The devil hit Matt in the head with gun knocking him out. The devil pointed the gun at Matt's head. Tk ran in and tackle the devil to the floor but the devil all really pull the trigger. I grabbed my chest and fainted.

_**That was chapter 3. Hope you like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When I woke up, I saw clean up, fix up Matt and Tk sitting by my hospital bed. I look down beside me and there was a tear stain, sleeping Joe. "We couldn't let him not see after he broke down and amended to every thing." Matt whisper. Joe looked like an angel laying there. Tk shook him awake. As Joe sat up, Matt, Tk, and me said "Morning Sleep Beauty." He look straight in my eyes. "Me and Matt will leave you two a lone." Tk said. They left.

"Amnethyst, please forgive me. The drugs and drinking became part of me that it became hard to stop. I love you with my heart and soul." Joe said. His eyes show me he was telling the true. "How long will you be gone?" I asked. "Three years probation." He lift his pant leg showing his ankle bracelet. "Thanks." he said. "Why?" I asks. "You save me and you give me my big wish." I started crying.

_Three years later_

Joe still drug free. Matt find love. Joe and I are married. Our three year old son Sarah is healthy and living a good life with caring parents.

_**That the end. Hope you like it. Please Comment. Have a good night**_


End file.
